


Changeling the Ninth Commandment

by ClockRose



Category: Arc of a Scythe Series - Neal Shusterman
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Citra and Rowan are ~5, Cute, F/M, Family, Faraday and Curie are best parents!, Fluff, Grandparent Thunderhead, Have not finished The Toll yet, I'm doing this because I want to, Please no spoilers!, Please tell me I'm not crazy thinking they deserve the world, Thunderhead uses multiple pronouns, Will update tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockRose/pseuds/ClockRose
Summary: Why does the Ninth Commandment exist? Many Scythes have asked over the years, and in some cases have broken it. The High Blades have agreed and as have the Grandslayers that it's time to find out why.Follow Scythe Faraday and Curie as they become parents! (And brake a few rules.) Let's also see what Citra and Rowan would look like if their parent were these two lovely Scythes!
Relationships: Rowan Damisch & Citra Terranova, Scythe Curie & Citra Terranova, Scythe Curie & Rowan Damisch, Scythe Curie/Scythe Faraday (Arc of a Scythe), Scythe Faraday & Citra Terranova, Scythe Faraday & Rowan Damisch
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Letters

Honorable Scythe Curie had never quite enjoyed her job as a Scythe. In the beginning, sure. She had enjoyed the status and power it provided her; as well as the fact there was never the fear of death for her or her family, but now? 

Now she took everything in stride. She had evolved from complicated shots and powerful figures to quick merciful deaths in the streets, but only of those who were tired of the cycle. The endless age, turn the corner, age some more. Maybe pop out a few kids every now and then. Those were the ones that she wanted, the ones she allowed herself to take. 

If she were ever to be asked why she had changed, she says she had grown. What she wouldn’t say was that she had changed because she needed to. Because the power had almost destroyed her, and her and Faraday’s relationship. Not that that mattered now. Not since their seven deaths and forced separation.

She reminisced about the old times and she drove down her private road. She had just turned the bend and came upon the gates when she noticed the bright yellow figure in front of her car. She stopped the car and popped out. It wasn’t often Scythes came to her door, nor was it often they came without notice.

Pulling herself out, she moved eloquently to the Scythe her best, “ _ I am superior _ ” attitude in place. She didn’t like people intruding upon her domain.

“Hello, Honorable Scythe Curie. I come from a High Blade meeting on Endura,” the young Scythe said. Well, she presumed he was young as he was fidgeting while speaking and that tended to happen when a new, young Scythes, met her for the first time. Hearing that he had come from Endura had grabbed her attention though. One did not simply come from Endura, there was a process, and if he was here, then something was in the works.

“Yes, please do get to the point Scythe,” she trailed off as she did not have his name.

“Oh! Yes! Scythe Monroe, ma’am,” he filled in for her before continuing, “I have come because you have been selected, along with another Scythe from the region, to participate in a Scythdom wide,” he paused for a second trying to think of the right word before swallowing and finishing his message. “You have been selected to challenge the ninth commandment.”

To say Curie was surprised would have been an understatement. To change a Commandment, and of them, was practically blasphemy to the Scythdom. The fact that the High Blades, and by extension the Grandslyers  _ and  _ Supreme Blade, were sanctioning this spoke volumes. But why?

“Why? Why challenge the commandment? In fact, this brings into question ever Commandment, does it not?” she questioned the younger Scythe.

“I do not know these answers, but they will be answered at your meeting,” he handed her a cream envelope with a red wax seal of the Scythdom symbol embedded into it. “This will give you the instructions on how and when to get to your meeting. One partner will be chosen to choose the child. The Thunderhead will help. And before you ask, yes, these select Scythe’s will be given limited access to the Thunderhead as you had it once before, but only for things such as choosing your child, help with your child’s history, and, worst-case scenario, help to track your child should they run away. These are the rules set by the Thunderhead,” he explained.

“That’s great and all, but I am still quite confused,” she told him as she tried to wrap her head around the fact that she was going to be able to interact with the Thunderhead again. That brought up another question through, “Why do I get to interact with the Thunderhead? The Scythdom and the Thunderhead are supposed to remain separate. This completely overrides this fact if it were to move forward.”

“I don’t have these answers, but you may get them to your meeting. If you’ll excuse me, I must leave. I have one more stop to make for the day,” he said as he excused himself from The Grand Dame of Death’s presence.

~~~

Scythe Faraday was never one to indulge in life’s pleasures. It wasn’t his place, but sometimes, he did miss his family. They had stopped talking to him years ago, as he was simply the constant reminder that they would never have normal lives. Never again. But, when he missed his family, there were many ways he dealt with it, one of those ways he did now.

He turned the corner and came up upon the little cafe, he breathed in deeply enjoying the smell of the pastries and coffee. No, he was not going to have them. To indulge in these little things before Conclave was against, his views on the commandments. He would simply get water and watch the people around him. That would satisfy his want for regular human interaction.

Approaching the counter he braced himself to deal with the lady and her wanting to give him things for free. It was simply part of the job at this point.

“Hello, how can I,” she paused as she looked up to see him. He could see the fear in her eyes as she presumed he was here to Glean one of her coworkers, or even worse, herself.

“I would just like water, please. Not here to glean,” he let her know. He always felt so bad when giving workers, such as herself, a fright when they saw him. He couldn’t really blame her either. She looked like this was her first job, and being so young it was very likely she had never run into a Scythe as she had with him just now.

“Yes,” she said as she turned on her heel rigidly and still a bit terrified. He just felt embarrassed, and he didn’t know if it was because of her reaction to him, or the fact that he just felt bad for the young thing.

After a bit of stumbling, she finally got him his water and through a bit of pushing, he finally paid. After what should have taken only a minute or two, but took near ten for him, he found a booth near the back of the cafe near the windows and slipped in. He enjoyed the noise that was around him and quietly watched the people.

He noticed what looked like a mom and her two kids picking out pastries to take home. He watched as the children’s eyes lit up as the mother quietly suggested things to her two children. The way their eyes lit up and sparkled at all the possibilities reminded him of someone he knew. Someone he only saw in passing at Conclave. He remembered when she had accepted his offer, the determination in her eyes to do some good. That spark had quickly changed to greed and the want for power when she realized just how much power she would actually get when she succeeded in her apprenticeship. He had feared for her and the path that it would take her down, but he couldn’t do anything at that point. Nor could he have ever predicted just how much he would risk for her. 

As he mused on the past, enjoying his water, and watching the people continue on with their day, he didn’t notice the other Scythe approaching him. Many would call that dangerous, but he was just too used to seeing his fellow Scythe around the area.

Hearing a cough next to him, Faraday turned to see the young Scythe in bright yellow robes standing next to him.

“Hello,” he nodded in greeting.

“Hello,” the young Scythe greeted back quickly taking the seat across from Faraday. They both sat there before the young man broke the silence, “ I’m here from Endura,” he said a bit embarrassed.

Hearing the young Scythe came from the island made Faraday sit up just a bit more. Now he was interested. “Hm?” he said, prompting the young Scythe to continue.

“The High Blades have met and have agreed to challenge the ninth commandment, and before you ask, no I don’t know why, nor do I have any answers to your questions. You have been selected to participate and represent your region. You will find out more at your meeting and a few more details in your letter,” he said, handing Faraday his envelope his frustration shining through a bit as he rushed through his explanation.

Faraday took the letter and placed it within his robes before drawing his attention back to the young Scythe.

“Thank you. I do have one question though,” he said before the other Scythe could take his leave, “Your name?” Faraday asked.

“Oh! Sorry,” he said his face turning red at the fact that he has done everything but introduce himself. “Scythe Monroe.”

“Thank you, Scythe Monroe,” Faraday said as the other left. He stayed a bit longer, but as soon as he was done with his water he quickly left to the comforts of his home. It wasn't much as he chose to live with little more than his tools, robes, ring, and his journal, but it was a place where he didn't have to be so stiff all the time, and that counted for something.

Sitting down on the rug laid out in what he considered his giving room he retrieved the letter the young Scythe had given him. He studied it for a moment before carefully opening it. He retrieved the letter that was inside but before reading it he braced himself. Last time he had received a letter from Endura, he had been punished for loving. This time, he didn't know what awaited him.

~~~

_ You have been selected to participate in a multi-region experiment to challenge the Ninth Commandment. _

_ You will be given one partner, and either you or your partner will choose your child.  _

_ You and your partner, as well as both your Nimbis Agent and Scythdom representative, will meet on neutral ground for a more in-depth look upon what is to transpire. During this meeting, you shall come up with a set of rules that all parties must agree upon. Your Nimbis Agent and Scythe Representative will have requirements you and your partner must uphold when raising your child. _

_ Once you have met and collected your child, you while raising them to the standards placed upon you. You will be given limited access to the Thunderhead in order to complete your tasks. You and your partner must also complete all your gleanings without any interference. _

_ For further information, instructions, and to show you have received your letter and are prepared to start, please enter the provided number and information into your nearest Thunderhead operated device. _

**_Name;_** _Honorable Scythe Michael_ _Faraday_

**_Occupation;_ ** _ Scythe _

**_Secure testing number;_ ** _ XXX-XXX-XX _

~~~

Faraday put the letter down gently as he processed what he had just read. It appeared he would not get a choice in the matter, and as such, he would be pushed into a relationship and forced to have a child that he also had no say in. 

There was a restless part of him that stirred. It screamed "Run". It told him to take nothing but his belongings and run for one last day of freedom before he forced himself to settle down with one person he may even dislike.

That thought brought about new ones of who he may have been paired with, and as the panic and realization that he was about to be fucked over by  _ two  _ organizations set in, the Thunderhead debited whether or not it would be breaking the rules to reach out and comfort the Scythe.

~~~

**The Thunderhead had taken to finding many loopholes over the years. Some to help the people it undoubtedly cared for, and some that needed its guidance. But, it had never really found one to help a Scythe. Not because it didn’t want to, no. There were plenty of times it had** **_wanted_ ** **to help a Scythe. It just couldn’t because of the rules put in place when the Scythdom had first come about.**

**Now though, it was presented with a situation that was proving to be troublesome to navigate. Finally, after watching the Scythe drive himself into a near panic attack, the Thunderhead had come up with a solution.**

**Quickly it turned the lights in the room on and off again, and when the Scythe turned to look at what was happening it turned on the monitor he kept in the house to search its Backbrain.**

**“Hello, Gerald Van Der Gans,” it greeted the man. It couldn’t technically greet a Scythe, but using his former name, that was never agents' the rules.**

“Hu?” he said. He was so confused. One moment he was panicking at where his life was taking him, the next he was, well, it looked like the Thunderhead wanted to talk. He couldn’t remember the last time he had held a conversation with it, and considering he was 213, he supposed it was fair.

Pulling himself from the floor he took a moment to stretch out his stiff limbs. Just because he was 213, did not mean he didn’t feel old sometimes. Once he had stretched he walked to his desk and sat down in the chair. Once settled, the text on the screen changed.

**“I do believe it has been a bit since we have spoken, has it not?” the Thunderhead asked.**

“I suppose so,” Faraday responded out loud. He remembered doing this as a child. It hadn’t seemed so weird back then, but now, he felt a little embarrassed talking to, what appeared to be, nothing. “Why are we talking? I thought we couldn’t, with the Scythdom, and well, you being separate.”

**“That is correct. I am not here to speak about Scythe matters. I am here to help you, Gerald Van Der Gans,” the Thunderhead told him. It would be a little tricky to dance around the Scythdom, but it was doable. Hopefully, he caught on. The thunderhead didn't really feel like spelling things out for the man.**

He paused for a moment mulling over what the Thunderhead had said. 

“So, this is  _ not  _ a conversation for Honorable Scythe Michel Faraday?”

**“That is correct…” the Thunderhead trailed off hoping the open-endedness of the answer would help.**

“I see,” he paused before continuing, “So, what does,  _ do _ ,” he corrected himself, “I need help with? I must admit I’m a little lost as to why I would need your guidance after our,” he paused one more time, “our lull in speaking.”

**“Oh stop,” the Thunderhead said. It didn’t like how formal he was being. It wasn’t needed. Not with how well it still knew the salt and pepper, bearded man. “We do not need to be this formal. Even though you have changed, I have not. Nor have I left you alone, now, if you would please put the pieces together and ask me a question that is worth both our time, then we can have a nice conversation,” it huffed.**

“Oi!” he cried out, “you don’t get to be pushy about me addressing you differently! You are one of the people who said becoming a Scythe would be good for me! And now look at where we are 197 years later! You’re being mean and I have to have a kid with someone I very much might not like! So, you can take your pushy not happy self and leave,  _ or, _ you can tell me why you suddenly want to talk. The choice is yours,” he moved away from the screen and to his tiny kitchen and got a plate of crackers and a glass of milk. In his youth, he often ate a little when aggravated or frustrated about something or someone. The Thunderhead was no exception. Coming back he found his answer waiting for him.

**“I apologize, Gerald. It was not my intent to be so short-tempered. I often forget how much you have changed. The reason I want to speak is to reassure you that I have not matched you with someone you will not like. That was not the point of this coming experiment. I can not predict what will happen, but I do know that there are some matches that will provide valuable data for the future,” the Thunderhead said.**

“Hm,” he said after reading the response. “I forgot how much I hated the name ‘Gerald’. Makes me seem so old. And like one of those bad guys from the mortal age one would see on TV,” he chuckled to himself.

**If the Thunderhead could facepalm at his behavior, it would.**

**“Why do you feel the need to focus on** **_that_ ** **part? Besides, unless you do some touch-ups...” it trailed off wanting to ‘high five’ itself.**

“Hey! I’m supposed to be the one with the good dad jokes. I have to live up to the family legends,” he said laughing. It had been so long since he had let loose with someone, let alone the Thunderhead.

**“I do hope you’re feeling better Gerald. You need not worry about your partner nor your child. I’m sure the two of you will do them some good,” it said reassuring the man.**

“Thank you, Thunderhead. I needed that.”

**“Yes, now. If there is nothing else you need for the time being, could you enter your provided information so that I can mark you as ready and schedule your meeting,” it prompted.**

He quickly got up and snagged the envelope while holding the cracker he was munching on in his mouth. Once he was sitting down he pulled up his keyboard and quickly entered the required information. Once that was complete he bid the Thunderhead goodnight, cleaned up his dishes, and scooted off to bed his worries eased, but not at all forgotten.


	2. Children

It had been a few days since the letters had been given to the Scythes, and Curie was having a difficult time finding a child she liked, or even one that seemed worth her time. She had resigned herself to the facts.

She was going to raise a child

She would probably never like who her partner was so it was best to suck it up

If she was going to not like her partner, she was at least going to like the child and that meant the child had to have some potential to do something not just a menial job the Thunderhead to fill

Curie scrolled through the candidates and stopped on a girl. She had black bushy ringlet curls and her skin was a lovely caramel, but it was probably a bit darker due to the lighting of the picture. Her eyes were a lovely light green and sparkled with a life of their own. Looking into her bio Curie saw her name was Citra Querida Terranova.

“That’s quite a mouthful,” she said to herself as she continued to read.

Continuing on she saw that the girl, Citra, was supposed to have a little brother but he had died in a house fire with her parents which was why the girl was an option. Curie’s heart ached for the child. She knew from experience losing your family in one fell swoop was never pretty. Looking a bit more she came to the conclusion the child was a good candidate, and if she did not choose her, she would look into making her an apprentice. She held promise, and right now Curie could use that.

Quickly writing down her name on a notepad Curie continued to look. It had been three hours and she couldn’t find anyone interesting. She was about to give up and go with the girl with the mouthful of a name when she came across a little boy. It wasn’t his name or anything that brought her attention, no. It was his eyes. How hard they were for such a soft brown color. She could imagine them in the light sparkling with hope and joy, but here, in this picture, they were hard and full of pain. 

She quickly went to his bio and was sold instantly. He had such a big family that the Thunderhead had to remove him and a few of his half-siblings from their parents' care so that it could do some damage control. The more she read, the more she just wanted to give the boy a hug. And perhaps a lesson in how to throw knives? Seeing as she was thinking of how to help the boy, she jotted down the information needed and put in the form for him. She felt a little bad leaving the girl with the green eyes, but she couldn’t bring herself to leave the boy.

After submitting she found she didn’t quite know what to do with herself. She had done her gleanings for the week, and she wasn’t hungry, nor did she feel like going for a drive. Yet, she was full of energy and wanted to be doing something. Finely, she decided, pulling up her robes, she made her way to her weapons room.

Looking around she barely glanced at her knives. She knew they were clean and up to her standard. They had to be for she used them for all her Gleanings. Now, she was looking for something complicated, something she never used anymore. Spotting it she hoisted it off the wall and over to her workbench. Running her hand along with the gun she quickly resolved herself and got to work dismembering it. She hadn’t touched it since she killed the last president, and even then she hadn’t ever really liked the thing. It painted her downfall. It showed her relationship’s end, and now she didn’t want it.

Over the years she had contemplated and come very close to destroying it in the past, but now? She didn’t know why, but so long as it was out of her house by dinner, she would be just fine with that.

~~~

It wasn't often Faraday got frustrated after a Gleaning, but when he was thrown from a building and broke something in his leg, then yes. He was quite frustrated.

“Why do people not realize it will only cause more pain for them if they fight me? Now I have to go glean innocents because of your stupidity,” he grumbled to himself as he approached the house limping a bit. Those out on the street noticed him and sensing the not happy scythe avoided him like one of the mortal age plagues.

Standing outside the door he braced himself for what he was about to do. He always hated to do this, and he always hated it when he didn’t know what he was walking into. Once prepared he knocked. It took a moment, but finally, the door was opened by a man with a small child trailing behind him. It took a moment, but finally, the man realized what was happening. Before he could give any visceral reaction, Faraday spoke.

“Hello. Are you Luke Mattrix’s family?”

“Yes,” he said, surprisingly calm. If Faraday wasn’t looking at his face, he would say the man was very composed, but that was not the case.

“Let’s take this conversation inside. I do believe you don’t want your neighbors to eavesdrop on this,” Faraday said. A ball or sorrow and dread filled his stomach as he realized he didn’t want to glean a child the way he had his father. It would be too cruel.

Once inside and the three were settled, Faraday went on to explain exactly why he was there. As expected, the child didn't understand, but seeing his daddy crying caused him to. 

Faraday gave them their time and he fixed tea for the two. Rummaging through the cabinets he pulled what he would need out. Once satisfied and brought it out to the two. He sat there waiting as they quietly drank the tea. Faraday never liked this part, but it was a necessary carrot/stick situation.

As they fell asleep on the couch Faraday quietly left the house. Due to how long things had taken it was well past sunset and the Thunderhead had turned on the street lights long ago. Walking quietly he made notes of things he would need to do tomorrow, starting with getting his leg looked at. Just because his pain nanites were helping didn’t mean he shouldn’t have it checked out. 

Satisfied with his general plan for the next day he continued walking only to come to a stop outside an ally. He had heard a noise coming from it. A frustrated sigh left his lips.

“Alright. Come on out. It’s not worth jumping me. You won’t get anything from it but a blade,” he said, his exhaustion from the day seeping through. He really just wanted to go home and sleep. Maybe shower beforehand. After a moment of nothing, Faraday started walking again. He wasn’t going to just wait for the person to jump him. It was stupid to wait for the person to gain courage. He had walked a few street lights when he felt the person following him. He decided to wait it out. The person would either gain the courage to try and mug him for immunity, or they would chicken out. 

~~~

He had walked quite far and was almost home, and the person was still following him! He had turned around a few times to try and see who it was but he never got a look at who. He was honestly contemplating Gleaning them for the annoyance, but he had restrained so far. He had to keep telling himself that to do so would be agents his code so he couldn’t actually do it no matter how much he wanted to.

Even though he was annoyed, he couldn’t really lead the person to his home. It would just be asking for it to get robbed, so, when he reached the stairs he quickly slipped into a darker part of the shadows and waited. 

“If you won’t do it already I might as well scare you straight,” he thought to himself as he ignored the dull throbbing of his leg.

He waited for a bit before finally, he heard a person step out into the open, he quickly turned the corner, his blade drawn that he had used for his first Gleaning that day and right as he was about to rest it upon the person’s neck, he came face to face with a child.

Realizing he had quite a bit of momentum behind the blade and the fact that this child looked absolutely terrified of him right now he let go of it causing a throwing motion lunging it into the wall in front of him.

Taking a moment to catch his breath and process the fact that he was being followed by a child, who was not a threat, he just looked at her. Her hair held natural tight curls that were currently a tangled mess. She probably hadn’t cared for them in a day or two. Her face was blotchy as she held back tears, and in her arms was a little teal octopus plushie and a kitty backpack. He had so many questions, starting with “ _ What the fuck? _ ” and ending with “ _ Why are you alone? At night? And following a Scythe? _ ”, but right now he just wanted to make sure she was alright.

“Hello,” he said quietly as he lowered himself to the ground to get a better look at her face and so he didn’t look so big. She couldn’t be more than five. “Does your Octopus friend here have a name?” he asked. He had learned from experiences with his nieces and nephews that if you engaged the child in something they cared for, that they were much more likely to talk to you.

She nodded a little and shrunk in on herself squeezing it a little tighter. His heart ached for the child. He wanted nothing more than to scoop her up and wiped away her tears, but he needed her to trust him, at least a little before he did anything.

“Could you tell me? It’s been a bit since I spoke Octopus, so I’m afraid I’m a little rusty,” he prompted. It took a moment but finally, she opened her mouth to speak.

“Te,” she paused, swallowing away her tears, “Tellero,” her voice cracked at the end and she made a displeased face as it did.

“Tellero,” Faraday said, making sure he got it right. When she nodded he couldn’t help but melt a little bit. He remembered a story from the mortal age of an Octopus that would warn it’s town when Pirates and thieves would come in the dead of night. It guarded the town, so it was only fitting that her own little Tellero guards her. “Quite a fighting name for such a mighty friend you have,” he said. “Now, could I have your name? That way you, Tellero, and I can have a nice conversation?” he asked, trying to prompt her into trusting him a little bit.

It took a moment, but finally, she spoke again.

“Citra,” she said.

“Citra? That’s a lovely name! My name’s Michel,” he stuck out his hand a little bit for her to shake. Once done, he decided to ask her another question. “Citra,” he said getting her attention, “Why were you and Tellero following me? Espeshey so late at night? You could have been hurt,” worry slipped into his voice.

She started fidgeting a little bit her eyes downcast finding her feet far more interesting than his question.

“Citra,” said a little more firmly, and when she looked up to him again he added, “I’m not mad at you. I’m simply worried about you. Your parents have to be too, right?” he asked. When she shook her head no, her mess of curls flying everwhere, he let out a confused noise from the back of his throat. “No? Why not?” he was so confused. Surely someone had to be missing this sweet girl.

“The mean lady says I can’ go home,” she paused taking a breath, “she says Mama and Daddy aren’t there. They lef’,” she said. As she spoke she shrunk into herself a little more.

“Ah I see,” he said. In truth, he just barely understood what she meant. ‘They left’ could mean so many different things, but this didn’t explain why she was out here. “Citra why are you out here?”

“I think the mean lady is lying. Mama and Daddy wouldn’t leave withou’ me! They say I have to help with Ben! And and,” she paused swallowing, “he needs his sissy!” By the end she has started crying, tears slipping down her face.

“Oh honey!” he said pulling her into his lap for a hug, “Of course they wouldn’t leave you. And I bet you were going to your house to see, right?” he felt her nod in agents his chest. “So, why did you start following me? Hm?” he asked.

“Because I couldn’ remember where my home is and thought if I followed you you’d know where to go. Bunch of Scythes near my house!” she said making a big hand gesture to help him understand.

“Oh. Well, I guess that was petty smart,” he said deciding not to dash her thinking. She had at least put some of the pieces together, in a weird way. But now, this confirmed there was an extremely high chance her family had been gleaned, but that brought up why had she not been given a year’s worth of immortality. His ring had not notified him when he came at her before, so whether her parents had not been Gleaned, or they had and a Scythe had decided to forgo the Third Commandment. Either way, this raised some red flags for the Scythe.

“Honey, it’s a bit cold out,” he said as she wrapped herself tighter in his robes, “Do you want to come upstairs for some warmth?” he asked. 

Feeling her nod again he took a moment to stand and gain his balance before collecting his knife and her belongings. It took some juggling, but finally, they were up the stairs and inside.

Once he had closed the door and set her on the couch with the promise to be back quickly he tossed the knife into his garage before heading to the kitchen to collect a glass of milk for them both. He also grabbed a few cookies for her. He wasn’t entirely sure when she had last eaten, and cookies seemed to be a universal childhood thing.

One he returned the two simply sat in the silence and enjoyed their drinks and for Citra her cookies. After a while, he noticed the little weight in his side and found she had fallen asleep clutching Tellero in one hand, and his robes in the other. He wanted nothing more than to let her sleep next to him, but he had one more thing he wanted to do tonight before he went to bet that would be very difficult with a sleeping child attached to him, so he scooped her up and carefully tucked her into his bed for the night before returning to the living room and dealing with the dishes and the journal. Once that was done he turned to the Thunderhead for guidance on how to put in a form to adopt the girl. She wasn’t going to go back to people she didn’t like if he could help it, and worst-case scenario, he would simply have the form terminated. Done with things for the night he stretched before looking at the clock. Seeing the time he sighed to himself.

“Well, I don’t think I’m getting up at a reasonable hour tomorrow. I should have set an alarm to tell myself to go to bed,” he was rummaging in his linen closet for at least one blanket and a spare pillow he knew he kept in there when he had company for the night. 

“Honestly, three in the morning is not a good time to just start getting ready to go to bed… Ah Ha!” he cried upon finding the stubborn pillow. He winced when he processed he may have woken up the ball that had taken over his bead. Waiting for a moment he checked to see if she would stir and when he heard no noise he went back to fixing the couch for himself. “Way to almost wake the child Michel,” he hissed to himself.

Finally, with everything set for the night, and with no reasonable explanation he could justify to himself for a little more time awake, he curled up on the couch and slept well into the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you liked that! Faraday is best dad and I love him. Sorry, he also keeps getting more screen time. He lives in town so it just seems more fitting he would have a little more going on. Thinking in the next chapter or two we get to the good stuff! :D
> 
> Also! if you're afraid to comment, don't be! the fuel me like chicken nuggets and cuddles from my kitty!


End file.
